


love is love

by AlwaysSleeping



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Friends Supporting Friends, Gay Marriage, Mentions of homophobia, friendship fic!, homophobic parents, they can touch btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysSleeping/pseuds/AlwaysSleeping
Summary: One shot of pure joy where Alex finds out that gay marriage was legalised. 💞🏳️🌈
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina, Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 1509





	love is love

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii! I am @phant0mluke on twitter and when i recently tweeted about alex finding out about gay marriage being legalised y'all absolutely loved the idea! so i decided to write it!  
> i haven't written in a long time so i'm verrryyy rusty so i'm hoping there's no mistakes and that this is actually good haha!  
> anyway love is love always, and go stream Julie and the Phantoms on Netflix!  
> twt: @phant0mluke  
> tumblr: @wassupbuttercup

Alex was restless.

He flipped over for the twentieth time that night, and sighed at the bright shine of the alarm clock reading 7.15 a.m. 

Luke and Reggie slept soundly on the opposite couch. As ghosts, they didn’t necessarily need to sleep, but after a full 24 hours of songwriting for upcoming Phantoms gigs, they had all needed to rest.

But Alex was now wide awake, staring at the ceiling, and getting more bored by the second. A fresh drum beat raced around in his head but Julie’s rules say no practicing until the whole Molina house leaves for the day, which wouldn’t be for another 15 minutes. Besides, he couldn’t play without waking his peaceful bandmates.

He considered poofing out and going for a walk near the Orpheum, his favourite spot in the city. It was their dream venue, and where he had met Willie. A gentle smile grew on his face at the thought of the long-haired skater boy with the mischievous glint in his eye.

Any free time he had where he wasn’t with the band was spent with Willie. He always knew exactly how to make Alex heave with laughter, and yet drew out his vulnerability with ease. He was the one person in the world Alex felt completely and totally comfortable with. 

However, he also knew that Willie slept as much as any alive teenage boy would, and that he’d still be fast asleep. That walk by the Orpheum wouldn’t be as fun without Willie skating along beside him, so another idea would be needed to entertain his sleepless brain. 

He checked the clock again. By this time, it was 7.35. Maybe the Molina’s would be gone by now. He knew Ray usually brought Julie and Carlos to school around 7.30 and then went to a shoot. 

Alex’s boredom overpowered him and he poofed out of the garage. He landed outside the kitchen window and peered into the familiar room, careful not to be seen. Julie was not a morning person. 

After a few moments, the coast looked clear and Alex poofed inside. He stayed still for a second, listening for any signs of the morning rush of the family, but it was silent. 

Alex wandered into the living room and threw himself down on the couch. He searched for the remote and found it wedged between the cushions, probably by Carlos. He settled himself in and flicked on the television. 

Alex didn’t really understand modern TV. First of all, there was millions of channels and none of the good stuff that used to be on TV in ’95 was around anymore. When he was alive, he would regularly wake up early like this and watch the music channels, drawing inspiration from all his rock idols. 

Now all that was ever on was reruns of sitcoms. 

After much channel-hopping, Alex settled on an old episode of Modern Family. He had never seen it but the description said there was a character called Alex, so he took it as a sign. 

The episode was called The Wedding. Alex loved a good wedding, especially on TV, they always warmed his heart. He had caught the episode right as the wedding was about to begin, and Alex watched the emotional scene of the groom being escorted up the aisle by his father. 

That’s so cute, Alex thought, why is it just the bride that gets to walk up anyway, both people should get to…

Alex’s internal monologue ground to a shuddering halt. He blinked in shock at the screen. 

There was two grooms. 

Alex rubbed his eyes and looked again. 

Yep, still two grooms. Two men. Getting married. 

His vision blurred and for a moment, he thought he had been dreaming. But as a tear slowly rolled down his cheek, he realised he was more awake than ever. 

Men could get married now. 

From the moment Alex began to realise he was gay, the biggest negative thought he had was that he could never get married. It was also one of the many things his parents had attacked him about when he came out. Memories of those hurtful comments, coming from the mouths of the people who were supposed to support him the most, pricked at his heart. 

But as his gaze returned to the TV, and he saw the couple pronounced as officially married, he smiled. This was what love was. This was what he had always wanted. 

He knew she was going to kill him for this, but he needed Julie. 

Alex poofed out and landed right beside Julie’s history teacher’s desk. She was sitting three rows back, beside Flynn, and her head snapped over at his sudden appearance. 

Alex saw her eyes widen and she immediately gave him her best “What the heck are you doing here?” glare, always given when they appeared somewhere they weren’t supposed to. 

But, after a moment, Julie noticed the blonde boy’s tear-soaked face and shocked expression. Something was going on. She signalled for Alex to wait outside and he poofed into the hallway. Julie excused herself to ‘go to the bathroom’ and exited the classroom to find Alex pacing up and down.

She had barely closed the door behind her when Alex enveloped her in a huge, teary hug. 

“Alex, you know I’m all for the love now, but what is going on?” Julie questioned her friend, concerned. 

“We did it, Jules. We actually did it.” Alex whispered into her ear, sobbing gently. 

Julie was so confused, but could sense that Alex just needed her right now, for whatever it was he was going through.

So she stood there, and she held him. She held him until he pulled away, wiping his face and now quietly laughing.

“Sorry, I got your sweater all wet.” Alex stuttered, his face red from crying.

“Alex, it’s ok, that’s not important! Now, what’s happening here?” 

Alex gazed at her with a look of someone who had the weight of the world lifted off his shoulders. 

“We can get married. Gay people. We can actually get married now, a-at least I think we can, but maybe it was just a TV thing, but I really hope that we can  
and-”

Julie grabbed Alex’s hand and stopped his tirade of thoughts. 

“It’s not just a TV thing Alex. Gay marriage was legalised in America in 2015.” Julie smiled at her friend as his eyes lit up even more, if that was possible. 

“I can’t believe it. I thought it would never happen Jules. You know, when we were alive, the mere idea of gay marriage made my parents-” Alex’s smile faltered a little, as memories came flooding back, and he looked down. 

“I know, Alex. But the people around now, me, Luke, Reggie, Willie..we’re your family. And you know we love you.” 

Alex looked at Julie and smiled again. His found family were the best thing that had ever happened to him and he knew how lucky he was. 

“Thanks, Julie. It’s just such a huge jump from what things were like back then in a short space of time for me. I’m so proud.” Tears continued to flow down his face, and Julie hugged him again. 

However, she had one concern for Alex.

“Hey, Alex?” Julie didn’t know how to put this, and fidgeted with her hands for a moment.

“I know this is such an important moment for you, and I don’t want to ruin anything, but…unless there’s any sort of ghost minister out there in the world…I don’t know how likely it is that you specifically would be able to get married..” Julie looked at Alex with worry, but was surprised when he laughed lightly and smiled back at her. 

“I know, Julie, but it’s not actually about me. It’s just the thought that, alive or not, eventually, things would have gotten better. No matter what my parents or the people in our neighbourhood thought or said, they were wrong. Their precious laws, they were all wrong. I just wish I had known that back then. In the end, all love, straight, gay, whatever, is treated the same, despite their hate. Ultimately, it really was all about love.”

Alex beamed, still in some disbelief, but he felt more alive than he had in a very long time. 

One more hug from a now teary-eyed Julie, and he poofed back into the garage, where Luke and Reggie were now awake and beginning to tune their guitars. 

“Where have you been, man? We’ve been waiting for you!” Luke called from behind his amp, cables in hand. 

Reggie gave Alex a concerned look, and put down his bass.

“Woah, dude, what’s wrong? You been crying?” Reggie questioned.

Luke’s head shot up, and he quickly dropped his handful of wires and walked over. 

“Alex, is everything alright?” Luke frowned gently, worried about his friend. 

Alex chuckled lightly, and pulled his bandmates in for a big group hug. 

“What’s this for?” Reggie murmured, muffled in Alex’s chest. 

Alex sniffled through fresh tears of happiness.

“Just…thank you guys. Thank you for never judging me, or treating me different. Thank you for never abandoning me.” Alex said quietly, grateful for his friends and grateful for love. 

“Of course, man. We’re brothers, you know that.” Luke laughed, but still had that look of worry as they pulled away. 

“Now, what’s up?” Reggie inquired. 

Alex clapped his hands on the boys’ shoulders, with a beaming grin. 

“I got some pretty amazing news this morning.”


End file.
